extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Buenos Aires
General Information Catholic|culture = Argentinian (Iberian)|tech_group = Western|government = Presidential Dictatorship|rank = Kingdom|capital = Rio de la Plata (778)|development = Start: 37|tag = BUA}} is a Catholic Argentinian presidential dictatorship located in the Buenos Aires area, La Plata region, of the South America subcontinent; arising during 'The Victorian Era'. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on September 11, 1852 the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( west) and the waters of the La Plata River (Argentine Sea area, Atlantic South America region) east. , losing its cores, will be re-annexed by on December 17, 1861 and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Argentina, Uruguay Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Bonaerense Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Construction Cost ** +1 Diplomats * Ambition: ** -10.0% Administrative Technology Cost * Ideas: ** Argentinian Regionalism: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Colegio Nacional de Buenos Aires: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Battle of Pavón: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Rio Salado: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Buenos Aires National Mint: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier *** +0.10 Yearly Inflation Reduction ** State of Buenos Aires Constitution: *** +25.0% Improve Relations ** Buenos Aires Western Railway: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:South American countries Category:Argentinian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Presidential Dictatorships Category:The Victorian Era Category:Western (Tech)